Phantom in the League
by scheffelman
Summary: Danny is having pain in the head which is Martian Manhunter contacting him. Danny/Kara pairing later on. Daddy Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I know I have other stories to update but I just keep getting attacked by punnies. I hope you all can understand.**

"**Talking."**

'**Thinking.'**

"_**Telepathy."**_

_**Communication/TV/radio/notes/email.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or JL.**

_Danny's POV:_

'Sam and Tucker have been worrying about me for the last few weeks. The started worrying when I gripped my head in pain because of the weird voice in my head.' I think to myself. _"War. Invasion. Need help."_ The voice says again. 'I really don't like lying to them. Even Jazz is worried about me.' I think. I finally can't take it anymore and I fly to where the voice is originating from. I never told Sam and Tucker about a lot of the powers I have. I can do magic, not like Desiree's wishes, actual magic. I got a spell book from Arthur written in Esperanto for my magic. I also got my true form from Clockwork. My true is a beefed up version of myself. I can use all the different powers all the other ghosts have. The reason for that is because my core is a neutral core. The rarest and most powerful core a ghost or halfa can have. Dana, formally Danielle or Dani, is the only one who has seen my true form. When CW gave me my true form, I was left in my undies. I started making a suit for my true form. Anyways, I come to some mountains and see the Batwing, which means Batman is here. Just as I was about to fly to Bats, I see two women in trouble. I make a shield to protect them. "Are you ladies ok?" I ask. "Yes we are. Who are you?" The one wearing an American Flag like swimsuit asks. "My name is Danny Phantom. Who are the two of you?" I ask. "I'm Hawkgirl." The one with the wings on her back says. "And I'm Diana of Themyscira." The one who asked who I was said. "How about I call you Wonder Woman? Is that ok Diana?" I ask. "That is fine." Wonder Woman says. "Anyone know who organized this party?" Hawkgirl asks. "That would have been me." A green skinned person says. Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Superman, The Flash, Batman, and I are all together. "Who are you?" I ask. "I am J'onn J'onzz. Also called Martian Manhunter. I came here to stop the destruction of Earth like Mars. Mars was invaded and all the people were killed. I was the only survivor." J'onn explains. "Oh great. First two ghost invasions now an alien invasion. Does the Universe hate me or something?" I groan. "We have no time to groan about our lives. We need to stop this invasion." Superman says. "How did you stop them last time?" Flash asks. "I made a nerve gas that left them in shock long enough for me to seal them away. The nerve gas can only be made with a rare Martian plant. I brought the last one with me but it was destroyed when I was captured." J'onn explains. "I'm not just gonna sit around while the earth is being invaded. What do we need to do?" I say. "We need to try to take out the factories that block out the sun. They are weak against the sun's rays because they come from the farthest reaches of space." J'onn says. "Then we need to split up. I will go with Flash." I say. "Teams of two are the best course of action. Superman and Hawkgirl, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman, Phantom and Flash, and Batman and myself." J'onn agrees with me. Flash and I head to the location we were given. "So are you really a ghost like everyone says?" Flash asks. "I'm only half-ghost. The other full ghosts call me a halfa." I explain. "Are there other halfa's out there?" Flash asks. "There are two others. My arch-enemy, Vlad Plasmius aka Vladimir Masters, and my daughter, Dana Phantom formally Danielle or Dani Phantom. Dana has the same last name I have in my human form." I say. "Bats did have suspicions about Vladimir Masters. How is he your arch-enemy?" Flash asks. "He wants me to become his perfect half-ghost son. He also wants to marry my mom. I called him a fruitloop for the last one. He even as far as to clone me. Dana was the only clone that survived. I ran Dana's DNA against mine when she came after I stabilized her and found that she has 50% of her DNA from me. Both she and I have found that we have heat vision and super strength. I had those before I got my ghost powers. There have gone days without eating and never felt weak." I explain. "With what you told me, you might be related to Supes. Have you ever felt weak around a glowing green rock?" Flash asks. "The only green glowing rock I have ever been near is Ectoranium. That only hurts me when I touch it. I have never been near Kryptonite if that's what you're asking." I say. "Ok. When everything is over, I want you to talk to Superman about this. You could be another Kryptonian that survived Krypton's explosion or you could be a descendant of a Kryptonian." Flash says. "I will talk to the Big Blue Boy Scout after this. You can't tell anyone this but what see of me is not all. A friend of mine gave me my true form for my ghost half but all I wear in my true form is my undies. I'm making a suit for me to wear in my personal sanctuary called the Phantom Cave. I'm also a billionaire. The billionaire part is because I'm Danny Phazar. The New York Times #1 Best Selling Author for 8 years." I say. Flash's jaw drops at the name Danny Phazar.

_Superman's POV:_

Hawkgirl and I were paired up to attack the factory in Metropolis. We are captured and the aliens shapeshift to look like us to capture the others.

_Time skip: when everyone wakes up before the Imperial shows: Danny's POV:_

I just now wake up from the trap the aliens set up for everyone. "Hey Superman, can you break free?" I ask. "No. Without the Sun, I'm too weak." Superman says. I chant the spell that summons my spell book to me. I then use my telekinesis to hold it where I can see it to find the spell to make an artificial sun. "What is that language that you spoke?" Superman asks. "It's called Esperanto. One of my ghost friends only speaks that language so I learned it to communicate with him. What I was chanting is a spell that summons this book to me. I learned that I can use magic. This book was given to me by another ghost friend. It is written in Esperanto. It's a spell book. I'm trying to find a spell to make an artificial sun for you Superman." I explain. I finally find the spell I need. I chant the spell and a ball of light like the sun appears above us. The aliens start to evaporate from the rays. Superman and I power up enough to break free. Once everyone is free, we then start to demolish the factory. "We really made a great team. We should do this more often." Green Lantern says. "I agree with GL. We also need some kind of early warning system incase Earth is ever invaded by aliens again." I say. "I happen to have designs for something. If all of you would grab each other's hands along with mine, I can take you to the place where the designs are to look over." I say. Everyone grabs hands with each other and me. I teleport everyone to the Phantom Cave.

_Batman's POV:_

Phantom teleported us somewhere. "Welcome to the Phantom Cave." Phantom says. I send him a batglare for the name. "Why is it called the Phantom Cave?" Superman asks. "I built it underground. As you can all see, it's like a facility. I have a lab, an armory, a training room, a medical wing, a garage, and other things. I also have an AI that informs me of ghost attacks when I'm out of town. The designs are in the lab." Phantom explains. He starts walking in one direction. We all follow to check out the lab. When we enter the lab, almost all of us have dropped jaws. J'onn and I are the only ones without dropped jaws. I'm surprised but I don't show it.

_Superman's POV:_

Phantom led us to a lab and I got to say, this lab is amazing. I see a suit that looks like a combo of mine and Batman's. "What is that suit for Phantom?" I ask. "That is for my true form. I am wearing underwear in my true form so I started making a new suit for said form. I would like to talk to you alone at some point Superman." Phantom explains. "That's fine." I reply. Phantom then shows us the designs he has. "That has got to be made from pure genius." Batman says in his stoic voice. "Question is, what are we gonna call it?" Flash asks. "The Watchtower. It's a tower that will watch over the entire Earth from space. I also have designs for ships called Javelins that can enter and leave orbit. These can help with traveling to the Watchtower." Phantom says. "It's a good idea." J'onn says. "How is it going to be paid for?" Green Lantern asks. "I can provide the funding." Both Batman and Phantom say at the same time. "How can you provide the funding Phantom?" I ask. "Easy. He's a billionaire." Flash replies. "It's true. I'm a billionaire under the name Danny Phazar." Gasps sound at that. After some negotiations between Batman and Phantom about paying for what, I then walk some place with Phantom. "What did you want to talk about Phantom?" I ask. "I was talking with Flash and told him that my daughter Dana Phantom and I have heat vision and super strength. Powers only a Kryptonian can have. Do you think there could have been other Kryptonians that escaped?" Phantom asks. "I don't know. All I know is that my cousin Kara and I are the only remaining Kryptonians. We can run your DNA to mine to see if you are a full blooded Kryptonian like me." I say. "Ok. Just let me separate my ghost half." Phantom says. "Just out of curiosity, what is the name you go by in your human half?" I ask. "Danny Fenton. Son of Jack and Maddie Fenton." Danny says. I'm calling him by his first name. "How do you plan to separate your ghost and human halves?" I ask. "With the Phantom Dream Catcher. Just suck up Phantom into this thermos when we separate." Danny says. He hands me a thermos. He then flies through a dream catcher and Danny Fenton falls to the floor. I suck Danny Phantom into the thermos. "Alright. Take that needle there and stick it into my arm and draw some blood. I have a special needle for you." Danny says. I do as he says. He does to me what I do to him. After a blood sample has been put into a machine he has, we wait for the results. While waiting, he works with Ectoranium for the suit I saw earlier.

_Danny's POV:_

I decided to work on my new suit for my true form while waiting for the results of the blood analysis on Clark's and my blood. Yes I know Clark Kent is Superman. I know the secret ID's of everyone on the team. We decided to call ourselves the Justice League. Not thirty seconds after I finish my suit does the machine beep. "Well Superman, it looks like we are related. Is there a chance you can get me a sample of Kara's DNA for me to run against Dana's? Dana has a few blond hairs in her hairdo." I say. "I think I can. I'm sure Kara would like to meet you." Clark says. "Oh and by the way, you need to think of something better than a pair of glasses for a secret ID." I say. "How did you figure it out?" Clark asks. "My super computer has facial recognition programing. I took a photo of Superman and a photo of Clark Kent and ran them. 100% match. Plus I just removed the glasses on Clark Kent and saw Superman. Not a good disguise. I'm surprised your enemies never figured it out. Can you let Phantom out now? We need to fuse back together." I explain. Clark let's Phantom out of the thermos and Phantom and I fuse back together with the Phantom Dream Catcher. I then get my suit ready to put on. I shapeshift to my true form and put on my new suit. "How do I look?" I ask Clark. "Like a combination of Batman and I. What's with the belt?" Clark says. "It's a utility belt for me to use on human criminals. My powers are to strong, even if I hold back, to use on human criminals." I explain. "Ok. I take it everything in the belt is ecto-based?" Clark asks. "Yep." I say while popping the 'p'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Here's the next chapter.**

_Dana's POV:_

'I wonder where dad is. He said he would be back two days ago. Maybe some news will help.' I think to myself. _This is the scene live from Metropolis. It seems that Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, and Danny Phantom have teamed up with other heroes like Wonder Woman and the Flash to defeat an alien invasion set to destroy the world. Phantom has used magic. Nobody has ever seen Phantom use magic in his fights. People around America and the world who are phans of Phantom are wondering how long he has been able to use magic._ The news reporter says. 'Well that explains where dad was for some of the time.' I think. Just then my cell phone goes. "Hello?" I ask. _Hey Dana. Sorry for calling now. I was a little busy with the alien invasion. All the heroes I teamed up with, including Martian Manhunter, and I formed a team called the Justice League. Batman and I are pooling funds to build a space station called the Watchtower. You and I are related to Superman too. He has a cousin named Kara Zor-el. I will try to see if she's your mom. You do know where the Cave is right?_ Dad explains. "Yeah dad. Do you want me to come there?" I ask. _Yes. Bring your aunt Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Valerie. I will need their help since I would need be out of town for League missions. Can you handle that?_ Dad says. "Ok dad." I say. _I love you Dana._ Dad says. "I love you too dad." I say. I then leave dad's realm into dad's parent's home. I'm in my human form so the alarms don't go off. "Who are you?" Aunt Jazz asks. "My name is Dana. I'm Danny's daughter." I say. "Why didn't Danny tell me I'm an aunt?" Aunt Jazz asks. "He might have told you my name was Danielle and that I was a clone." I say. "Oh Danielle. I didn't know you changed your name." Aunt Jazz says. "That was dad's idea. Makes it less confusing if I help him ghost fight." I explain. "That makes sense." Aunt Jazz agrees. "Can you call Sam and Tucker and have them go to the old abandoned car shop in northwest Amity?" I ask. "I can if you tell me why." Aunt Jazz says. "Dad want me to bring you, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie to the Phantom Cave. The reason why, I don't know." I explain. "I will get ahold of Sam and Tucker." Aunt Jazz says. "Thanks Aunt Jazz." I say while hugging Aunt Jazz. I go ghost and fly to Valerie's apartment. "Hey Dani." Valerie greets me when I phase into her apartment. "It's Dana Valerie. Dad thought it would be better if I had a different name that doesn't sound like his." I say. "Why did you come anyways Dana?" Valerie asks. "Dad wanted me to bring you to his personal sanctuary. You might meet some cool people." I say. "Do I need to be in my Huntress suit? Valerie asks. "I would not advise that. Dad's sanctuary shuts down any tech that wasn't built by him. Your suit was given to you by Technus." I say. I then grab Valerie and fly invisibly to the old abandoned car shop. When I land and turn visible, Sam, Tucker, and Aunt Jazz are there. "Are you gonna explain why we're here Danielle?" Sam asks. "It's Dana and you will get your explanation if you follow me." I say. I walk inside with the others following behind me. I walk to the back office and turn to the bookcase. I pull the book that dad showed me. I hear four gasps behind me as the bookcase slides to the left. Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Aunt Jazz, and I board the elevator. The elevator heads down to the main room where the super computer of the Phantom Cave. "Where are we?" Tucker asks. "My personal sanctuary." Dad says while walking out of the shadows with Superman, Flash, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman. "How can you heroes trust that ghost?" Valerie asks. "He helped to save the world from aliens. He's also one of the survivors from an alien planet called Krypton." Batman explains. "He could just be using you to make sure he can't be hunted." Valerie says. "Valerie would you say that if I was Danny Fenton?" Dad asks. "Of course not. If Danny was a ghost, which he's not, then I would try to help him." Valerie says. Dad transforms back to his human form. "Danny? You're Phantom?" Valerie asks. "Yes Val. You may hate me for not telling before, but you can do that later. Right now I need to tell you, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz that I won't always be in town for a ghost attack so I'm counting on the five of you to handle the ghosts for me. Help yourselves to my armory." Dad says. "Are you gonna introduce us Danny?" Sam asks. "These are the others heroes I was with. Dana why don't you tell everyone all the different powers I have." Dad says. I tell Aunt Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie all of the different powers dad has. "So who is Dana's mother Danny?" Sam asks. "I don't know. Her Kryptonian powers are stronger than mine. She has to have twice the Kryptonian DNA. Half from me, half from another blonde Kryptonian. Superman has a cousin whose hero ID is Supergirl. He was gonna get me some of her DNA for me to run against Dana's." Dad explains.

_Time skip: one week later: Watchtower: Danny's POV:_

Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, J'onn, Superman, Wonder Woman, and I are in the Watchtower. Bats and I give a tour of the Watchtower. After the tour is over I ask, "So any questions?" There are none. "Everything is certainly pure genius." Flash says. "Why thank you Flash." I say. After getting acquainted with all the technology in the Watchtower, everyone goes back to their home cities.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. This chapter is where Danny and Kara meet finally.**

_**flashbacks**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or JL.**

_Kara's POV:_

When I heard about Kal-El getting captured, I wanted to rush to save him. But because of the clouds I was too weak to help. I'm just glad he had other heroes to help him. 'I'm glad Kal had others to rescue him. That Danny Phantom looked pretty cute.' I think to myself. I blush from the thought of Danny Phantom being cute. I then have a flashback.

_Flashback_

I'm back on Krypton. I'm playing with a boy named Dan-Al. He has black hair and blue eyes. His hair is spiky at the front. I have always liked him. I had a crush on him. When my dad sent me into space via a pod he built, I thought that would be the last time I would see Dan-Al.

_Flashback end_

I'm looking at a picture of Danny Phantom. If I dye his hair black and give him blue eyes he looks like a teenaged version of Dan-Al. Before I can think anymore on that, Kal shows up. "Kal! I'm so glad you're ok." I say while hugging my cousin. It's thanks to Phantom that I am. If he didn't know magic, I wouldn't be here." Kal says. "Kal, do you remember the name of a boy that I mentioned I had a crush on from my childhood?" I ask. "Yeah. Dan-Al. Why do you ask?" Kal says then asks. "Because I think that Danny Phantom could be Dan-Al." I say. "Phantom did ask me to introduce you two. He needs your DNA to see if his daughter is yours. His daughter has twice as powerful Kryptonian powers than he does. She also has a few blonde hairs in her head." Kal says. "What are we waiting for?" I ask. 'If Danny Phantom is Dan-Al, then I really want to kiss him.' Kal and I fly to a place called Amity Park. "Why are we coming here?" I ask. "This is Phantom's hometown. As far as I know he's using his human half to go to school." Kal explains. We then fly to and land in front of a school called Casper High. Just then the bell rings signaling the end of school. A boy with spiky hair in the front and blue eyes walks out at the end of the huge crowd. "Dan-Al!" I shout and run to him. "Do I know you?" He asks. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Kara." I say. His eyes widen and he says, "Kara?" I nod. Next thing I know is he's hugging me. I hug back. "I thought I would never see you again. When Krypton exploded, I thought you died like my parents. They sent me to space in a pod. I crash landed here 10 years ago. I was soon found by Jack and Maddie Fenton." Dan-Al says.

_Danny's/Dan-Al's POV:_

"Care to explain Danny?" Sam asks. "Like the Batman said a couple of weeks ago, I came from Krypton. My Kryptonian name was Dan-Al. It sounds like Daniel so that is what Jack and Maddie named me. When I was younger, Kara and I were best friends. I even had a crush on her." I explain. I blush at the last part. Kara blushes too. "I had a crush on Dan-Al as well. I thought he had died when Krypton exploded. I thought I would never see him again." Kara says. I kiss Kara right on the lips. Kara kisses back. "If Dana, my daughter, does share DNA with you Kara, that that makes us official." I say. "Where can we check?" Kara asks. "The Phantom Cave. It's my personal sanctuary that I built. I can lead you there." I say then fly towards the entrance to the Cave using my Kryptonian powers. Kara keeps up with me. When we reach the entrance, I lead Kara to the lab. I stick the needle specially designed for Kryptonians into her arm and draw blood. I run it against Dana's. Twenty minutes later, the machine beeps with the results. "Well Kara, it looks like you're Dana's mother. I can take you to my realm in the Ghost Zone to meet her if you want." I say. "I want to meet my daughter." Kara says. I lead Kara to my room at Fentonworks. I then turn to the closet and open it. I then move some stuff around to reveal my realm door.

_Dana's POV:_

I was watching TV in the living room of daddy's realm when he walks in with a blonde haired girl. "Hi daddy. Who's that?" I ask. "This is Kara Zor-El. She is your mother Dana. She is my friend from Krypton. She's now my girlfriend if she accepts." Daddy explains to me. I the fly into mommy's arms squealing, "Mommy!" "That's right Dana." Mommy says. "Dan I do accept the spot as your girlfriend." Mommy says to daddy. "I thought you didn't like the name Dan, daddy." I say. "Dark Dan is the name I don't like. My Kryptonian name is Dan-Al. It sounds like Daniel." Daddy says. "Who's Dark Dan?" Mommy asks. "An evil alternate future version of me. He's a combination of my ghost half and my arch-enemy's ghost half. My arch-enemy, Dana, and I are half ghost. Half-Kryptonian half-ghost in Dana's and my cases. Half-human half ghost in Vlad Plasmius'/Vladimir Masters' case." Daddy explains. "Oh. How long have you been like this?" Mommy asks daddy. "For a year. Dana is only 7 months old." Daddy says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. I have updated again. This chapter will have Vlad's reaction to Danny hanging with Batman and Superman. One thing I will say is that if Vlad and Danny fight where Vlad uses the Plasmius Maximus, then Danny will only have his Kryptonian powers. Danny might not even use them. Vlad doesn't know that Danny is Kryptonian. Danny's new suit can invert colors between ghost and Kryptonian forms. Hope that clears things up.**

_Vlad's POV:_

I was just watching the news when I saw a report about Daniel helping out Batman and Superman. I was surprised to hear that Daniel has magic. The last ghost or halfa that had magic like that had a neutral core. 'Oh butter biscuits. Daniel has a neutral core. He must have gotten his true form and used his old form to keep me from finding out. I can't even listen in to his conversations in his room. Something's shutting off my listening devices.' I think to myself. Suddenly my email beeps with a message.

_To Fruitloop:_

_I know you saw the news report. I'm sure you found out I have my true form as well. You can thank the Master of Time for giving me my true form. Oh thanks for making Dana as my daughter too. I told Superman about my human half. I told Flash about your human half too. You really need to pay more attention to our fights. I had ample opportunities to beat you by outsmarting you but I let you think you were better. Even when you disabled my powers, I had a way to defeat you. I like to keep some things from you Fruitloop._

_From Danny._

_P.S. :P. That's me sticking my tongue out at you._

I read. 'What does Daniel keep from me? Besides the fact that he's smarter than me.' I think to myself.

_Danny's/Dan-Al's POV:_

I just got done sending an email to the fruitloop. I'm in the Phantom Cave to send it. "Hey Kara?" I ask. "Yeah Dan?" Kara asks back. "Are you doing anything?" I ask. "Not really. Why?" Kara says. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date." I say. "Of course I'll go out on a date with you Dan." Kara says. "Great. Civilian or hero IDs?" I ask. "Civilian. Phans might question why Phantom is eating when ghosts don't eat." Kara says. "Any ghost expert who says that ghosts don't eat is full of baloney. My adopted parents included. Ghost can eat. They just don't need to eat like a human. Half-human half-ghost hybrids don't need to eat as much as a normal human. Kal, you, Dana, and I don't need to eat at all. We eat because it makes us feel more human." I say. "I know that we don't need to eat." Kara says. "What time are you picking me up?" Kara asks. "How about in an hour?" I ask. "Sure. See you then." Kara says.

_Time skip: one hour later: Kara's POV:_

I'm here waiting for Dan to take me on a date. I'm in my civilian form of Linda Lang. Soon Dan comes with a fancy car that has a black body with a white stripe down the middle. The wheels are green. Even the interior is green. "Nice car Dan. Where did you buy it?" I ask. "I built this baby. Blood, sweat, and tears went into this car. Hop on in and I can tell you the fuel." Dan says. I get in. "The fuel is Ectoplasm. I never have to fill the gas tank because there is no gas. There's no exhaust either. What name do you go by like that?" Dan explains then asks. "Linda Lang. What should I call you?" I ask. "Danny. Danny Phazar." Dan says. I gasp at the name. "I never knew that Dan. When we're alone, I'll call you Dan." I say. "I know. Nobody except Clockwork, Master of Time, Ghostwriter, Flash, Dana, and now you, know that I'm Phazar. I'll call you Kara when alone." Dan says. He then drives to a restaurant in Maine. "How did we get here so fast?" I ask. "My car can go at the speed of light." Dan says. "Wow, just wow." I say. The date goes off without a hitch. There weren't any interruptions at all. Soon though, the date is over. "That was a fun night." I say when getting into Dan's car. "Yes it was." Dan agrees. "So when are you gonna get s suit like Kal's and mine?" I ask. "I'm not. The suit I made can invert colors. I carry a piece that can cover the DP on the chest with an S-shield. Superman, Supergirl, and Superboy. Three Supers." Dan says. "Alright. Wait until Kal hears about that." I say. "We should surprise him with that bit of info. Do you know where his Fortress of Solitude is?" Dan says. "I do. I will take you there for our next date. That one will have hero IDs." I say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. Welcome to chapter 5 of "Phantom in the League". This chapter will be where Superboy makes an appearance. Enjoy the chapter.**

_Location: Metropolis: Clark Kent's/Superman's POV:_

I was just getting into the Daily Planet for work. "Where's the fire Smallville?" Lois asks. "I have a story for the chief." I reply. I then work on the story. Once finished, I take it to the chief. "What is it Kent?" Chief Perry White asks. "I got a new story regarding Danny Phantom chief." I reply. I hand him the story. "Good work Kent. Take Lane and see if you can get an interview with Phantom." Perry orders. "Yes chief." I reply. I walk out of the office and start to head to Lois's desk. "Hey Lois, we got a story." I tell her. "What story?" Lois asks. "It's about Danny Phantom. The chief wants us to go interview him. Pack up if we want to catch a plane to Amity Park Illinois." I tell her. I head to my desk to pack up while she packs up.

_Meanwhile: Danny's/Dan-Al's POV:_

I'm fighting Plasmius again. "Why don't you hook up with Spectra? You two would make a good couple. Plus from what I heard, you went out with Spectra when she was alive." I shout. "Daniel that will never happen. You're mother will be my queen, and you will be my son." Plasmius shouts back. "She's not the woman who gave birth to me. She found me with her husband in the woods 10 years ago." I retort. "So? Biological or adoptive, she's still your mother." Plasmius retorts back. Plasmius then pulls out his Plasmius Maximus to shut off my powers. I feel my ghost powers shutting off but I'm still in the air. "What? You should have fallen by now." Plasmius shouts angry. I take out the S-shield in my utility belt and put it over my DP. "Call me Superboy." I say. I then send my heat vision towards Plasmius. He is caught in the shoulder by it. "Ah. What?" Plasmius exclaims in pain. "I told you she found me in the woods. I was in a pod that crash landed in the woods 10 years ago. I never knew about my true heritage until about three weeks ago when I had a talk with the Big Blue Boy Scout. Even if you shut off my ghost powers, I still have Kryptonian DNA." I explain. The media hears my explanation. "What exactly are you?" One reporter asks. "A half-Kryptonian half-ghost hybrid. It was once a half-human half-ghost hybrid. Both are known as a halfa. Vladimir Plasmius here is a halfa. Half-human half-ghost. My daughter Dana Phantom and I are half-Kryptonian half-ghost." I explain. I then suck Plasmius into a thermos. I then fly to the Phantom Cave. When I get there, I find Kara there. "Hey Dan. I saw the news about the appearance of Superboy. Was that how you were gonna make an appearance?" Kara says then asks. "No it wasn't. I was gonna make an appearance when I took down a robbery." I say. "Why are you here anyways?" I ask. "I came to visit you Dan. Plus I heard Kal is gonna be in Amity to interview Danny Phantom. I wanted to give you a heads up." Kara explains. "Thanks for the heads up Kara." I say with a smile. I then kiss Kara on the lips. Kara kisses back immediately. After Kara and I break the kiss, I ask, "So when do you want to head to the Fortress of Solitude for our second date?" "How about when Kal becomes aware of Superboy. We can surprise him with that." Kara says. "Alright. Superboy will become talk of the town by the end of the day." I say.

**I hope you all like. I need to know if I should have the GiW put in the story to be disbanded. Danny Phantom is a member of the Justice League, and if word got out that the GiW captured Phantom, then the group would be fired. That's the idea I have. If people want the GiW, then my idea will go into the works. If not, then my idea's a bust.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all. I finally got 5 votes to bring in the GiW. This chapter will be where they show. The president will be Butch Hartman. Hope you all enjoy.**

_Clark Kent's POV:_

Lois and I just arrived in Amity Park. "Where would we find Danny Phantom?" Lois asks. "We just have to look for a ghost attack. Where there's a ghost attack, Phantom is sure to be there." I reply. Lois and I walk around until we come to the park where we find a robotic looking ghost attack civilians. "Why don't you ever just stay in the Zone Skulker?" Phantom asks. "Because my most worthy prey is here." Skulker says. Just then Skulker is tied up in glowing green ropes. "You know Skulker, I could end your existence with the flick of my wrist. In case you haven't noticed, I have my true form." Phantom says. Before Skulker can say anything, Phantom sucks him into a thermos. "Phantom wait!" Lois shouts when Phantom was about to fly away. "Can I help you?" Phantom asks. "We were sent here to interview you for the Daily Planet in Metropolis." I say. "I'm not doing any interviews here where anyone can hear. Meet me at Fentonworks." Phantom says. "Alright Phantom." Lois says.

_Danny's POV:_

I told Lois Lane and Clark to meet me at Fentonworks for an interview. I fly back home and land in Jazz's room. "Jazz, can you get mom and dad out of the house for a few hours?" I ask. "Why?" Jazz asks. "I have Lois Lane and Clark Kent coming here to interview me. I need to debug the house and make sure nobody can listen in." I explain. "I will get them to go to Vlad's for a few hours." Jazz says. "Thanks Jazz." I say while hugging Jazz. "No problem Danny." Jazz says while hugging me back. I watch invisibly as Jazz gets mom and dad to go to Vlad's. I then start to debug the house and set up an EMP generator that shuts down Plasmius Tech and any other listening devices. Soon enough Clark and Lois Lane show. "Come on in." I say while opening the door. "Where are the Fenton's?" Lois asks. "They're going to see an old friend." I say.

_Lois's POV:_

"So what questions to you have to ask me?" Phantom asks. "Why did you start to protect Amity Park from other ghosts?" I ask. "I lived here when I was alive. I wasn't about to let ghosts run amuck in my hometown." Phantom answers. "Why did you kidnap the mayor?" Clark asks. "That I was framed for. One ghost by the name of Walker, he's the warden of the Ghost Zone Prison, wanted to make Amity Park a prison so I would beg for his prison. I caused a jailbreak so he wanted revenge." Phantom answers. "Why did you steal?" I ask. "I was being controlled by the ringmaster to Circus Gothica. He had a staff that could control ghosts." Phantom answers. "Why are you different than the ghosts you fight?" Clark asks. "I'm known as a halfa by the other full ghosts like Skulker. My arch enemy, Vlad Plasmius or the Wisconsin Ghost, and my daughter, Dana Phantom, are the only other halfas." Phantom answers. "What exactly is a halfa?" I ask. "A half-human, half-ghost hybrid in Plasmius's case. A half-Kryptonian, half-ghost in Dana's and my cases." Phantom says. "Any more questions?" Phantom asks. "That's it. Thank you for your time Phantom." Clark says. "Anytime." Phantom says. Clark and I then leave, planning on heading back to Metropolis to write about this.

_President Hartman's POV:_

I'm currently in a meeting with the GiW. "Tell me again, what is it you want?" I ask. "We request permission to capture Phantom. He's a menace that needs to be destroyed." The head agent says. "Did you idiots not see the news from Metropolis? Phantom helped stop an alien invasion. Phantom is also keeping crime low in the whole world. If I gave you permission, I would have the entire Justice League and other world leaders breathing down my neck. Permission denied." I ask then say. But Mr. President, don't you care about the safety of the American people?" Another agent asks. "I do. Phantom is keeping crime low in the whole world and in Amity Park. Other heroes, like Batman, have had property damage from their fights with super villains. Phantom is no different. If I find out that you went against my orders to leave Phantom alone, I will personally see to it that agent in your organization is put in prison for treason." I say. The agents leave my office then.

_Time skip: one week later: Danny's POV:_

I'm currently in the park with Dana. Both Dana and I are in ghost form. All of a sudden, I'm in a net. "Daddy!" Dana shouts. "Fly to Smallville and find your mother." I tell Dana. "Ok Daddy." Dana says then flies off. I look to see where the net came from and see the Idiots in White. "Danny Phantom, under the federal Anti-Ecto Act Section 1 Subsection A, you are hereby under arrest." Agent K says. "You do realize that I could contact Batman and he can kick your butts right?" I ask. "We're not scared of Batman." Agent O says. _"Hey Bats?"_ I telepathically ask. _"Yes Phantom?"_ Batman asks back. "_I'm in a bit of a jam here. I got two agents from the Guys in White here trying to arrest me. Can you come and kick their butts to free me?" _I say then ask. _"I will be there soon."_ Batman replies. Right when Agents O and K are about to put me in a plane of theirs, Batman shows. "What are you two doing to my teammate?" Batman asks. "He's a menace. We're taking him in for experiments." Agent K says. That earns him a punch to the jaw. President Hartman shows up too. "I'm sorry Phantom, Batman. I already denied permission for the GiW to capture you Phantom. I will make sure that every agent is arrested for treason." President Hartman says. Batman gets me out of the net I was in.

_Meanwhile, Dana's POV:_

I'm flying to get mommy like daddy told me too. "What's wrong Dana?" Mommy asks when I find her. "Daddy was captured by men in white suits. Daddy told me to find you mommy." I say. "Well then let's go free your dad." Mommy says. Mommy and I fly back to Amity Park only to find Batman with daddy. "Why is Batman here daddy?" I ask. "I telepathically called him to come help me. Now that you're here Supergirl, we can go on our second date." Daddy says.

**Well the GiW is no more. Next chapter will have some Danny/Kara action.**


End file.
